


arranged marriage

by izayaslegs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, caring bf!zen, i am bad at writing jumin, jumin cries, ooc jumin kinda, the arranged marriage, zen comforts him, zen loves him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayaslegs/pseuds/izayaslegs
Summary: his throat stopped working the second the words were spoken from his father’s mouth.





	arranged marriage

As Jumin heard his father say the words, “We want you to marry her,” all of his movements stopped. He dropped his fork down, hand frozen in mid air, his chest rose a lot slower than it was before, and his mind became empty. He felt empty. Did he hear those words correctly? His father and his fiancée want him to marry a random stranger for the ‘sake of the company’?

“I refuse,” Jumin heard himself say finally. He took the napkin off of his lap and placed it on the table, starting to stand up. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Mr. Han asked his son, watching him stand and open his eyes to stare at him thoughtfully. 

“I refuse.” Jumin started walking away, ignoring the questions being asked of him in that moment. He walked calmly out the door, thanking the host for the great service, and found his driver waiting for him. 

“Where to, sir?” his driver asked while holding the back door open for him. 

“Home.”

As soon as Jumin arrived inside his apartment he sat on his couch while releasing a big sigh. Elizabeth the 3rd came up to him and rubbed against his shoulder quickly before laying down on the back of the couch, purring behind Jumin’s ear. 

Jumin’s thoughts quickly wandered back to the conversation his father and him had a little bit before. An arranged marriage? Why would his father want to set up an arranged marriage? Did Glam Choi really get into his head that much?

He thought his father and him were closer than this, that his father would never do something like this without consulting it with him. This isn’t like his father at all, risking problems in the business over a woman he fell utterly in love with who has too much power over him now. 

Jumin felt his breathing pick up faster as he choked on a sob. That’s weird. He doesn’t cry. 

His eyes soon started burning as tears fell from them. He rubbed them away, only causing more to fall, quicker this time. The sounds escaping his mouth were unfamiliar to him. Elizabeth the 3rd must have thought this too, as she woke up and stared at her owner before jumping off her place on the couch to move into the kitchen. 

Jumin’s mind was racing as he desperately tried to stop the tears from falling. He slammed his fists onto his own thighs and rested his head in his hands as he gave up trying to wipe the tears away, it was just making his eyes burn more. 

He wasn’t even crying at the fact that his dad set up an arranged marriage for him, or that the business was going to go downhill because of his father’s actions, but because the person he was supposed to marry was a girl.

He was sobbing into his hands because his father wanted him to marry a woman. He was crying because he didn’t know how to tell his father that no, he doesn’t like women and no, he doesn't want to marry right now anyways. He was crying because he can't be himself as he wouldn't be accepted. Korea is still very conservative and if big name Jumin Han came out as gay, his father’s company would ultimately fail and it would be his fault. He doesn't want to disappoint his father. 

Jumin didn't know what came over him, but he soon was pressing Zen’s contact name on his phone and hitting the call button. The phone rang four times and Jumin was about to hang up when there was an out of breath, “Hello?”

“Hello,” Jumin replied quietly, his heart still racing and some tears still sliding down his face. 

“Oh! Jumin, sorry it took me awhile to answer, I’m at rehearsal.”

Jumin sighed, he felt bad now for interrupting Zen’s rehearsal time. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you.”

“No! No you didn't! We went on break right when you called,” Zen assured him. “Are you okay? You sound tired and you’re mumbling.”

“No, I’m fine, I don't know why I called, I’ll be off. Have fun at rehearsal,” Jumin trailed off, wiping the last bit of his tears away, but there was still a slight shake to his voice and he was hoping Zen couldn't tell. 

“Jumin, are you okay, seriously? Are you crying?” Jumin heard the other let out a slight gasp. He wanted to start crying again. Why did he even call him in the first place? “Jumin what happened? Did something happen with your dad?” 

Screw Zen for being so smart and caring, Jumin thought. 

“No, Zen, seriously it’s okay. I’ll let you get back to rehearsal. Bye. Don't worry about me,” Jumin hung up before Zen had a chance to protest. He did feel a little better after hearing the other man’s voice, but still, he dragged himself to his bedroom and curled himself up on his bed, still clad in his suit and tie, and wallowed again. 

His thoughts brought him back again to the marriage situation. About how he saw Sarah, the woman he was now supposed to marry, in his house that morning with no explanation. That was definitely Glam Choi’s plan, to have Sarah show up in Jumin’s private space to try to get into his mind. 

Jumin really thought his dad knew better than this, could tell a bad deal when he sees one. He taught Jumin all that he needs to know and more, so now why is it that he’s blind to the truth and Jumin knows more? 

Jumin was just about to take his blazer and tie off to get into his pajamas when he heard his front buzzer ring. He walked as fast as he could to answer it and see who it was. He saw Zen through the camera and decided to buzz him up. 

By the time Zen got up to his apartment, Jumin had changed and sat on his couch in the living room again. He heard his front door shut but didn't bother turning around. A smooth hand came up from behind him and tilted his head up. Zen placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes forehead and patted his cheek lightly before coming around the couch to join Jumin on it.

Jumin was sure he was now blushing, as he always does when Zen does anything affectionate to him. He felt a hand get placed on his thigh and Zen move a little closer. “Jumin.”

“Ju,” he ignored him, not wanting to meet his eyes at this moment, still embarrassed about being caught crying. “Please, look at me. I want to see how beautiful you are.”

Zen’s hand on his chin lead his head to be turned to look at him. Jumin’s face was flushed with pink, his ears being the brightest part. His hair was messy, Zen assumed from the crying and changing his clothes. “There you are. As beautiful as ever, huh?” Jumin pushed his hand away from his face and smiled. 

“What’s wrong?”

Jumin knew that question was coming, he just didn't know when. “Ju, what's wrong? Why were you crying?” 

Jumin took the opportunity to look at Zen’s face and he immediately regretted it. His boyfriend had the softest, most genuine look on his face as his thumb caressed slow circles onto his inner thigh. Jumin felt tears well up in his eyes again; he tried to hide them. 

“Are you crying again? Ju, it’s okay, come here,” Zen held his arms open and Jumin smiled at him before falling into them, this time happily accepting the gesture. He stuck his face in the crook of Zen’s neck as a sob racked through his body and the tears started falling again. He brought his hands up to Zen’s shirt and gripped at the material until his knuckles were white and cramping. 

Jumin felt Zen rub slow circles on his back like he was doing to his thigh earlier. Jumin tried to suppress his tears as much as he could, but with Zen holding him and humming in his ear, he felt so comforted that he cried more. 

Even though Jumin was a few years older than Zen, he felt like a child at that moment. 

He hated feeling like this, feeling weak, needed to be comforted. He hated that because of him, Zen felt the need to come all the way to his apartment during his rehearsal time. He hated that he made Zen worry. 

Zen didn’t seem to mind though, as he placed small kisses on top of Jumin’s messy hair while moving his left hand so it was interlocking with Jumin’s right. Zen was being so nice, and sweet, and caring that Jumin didn’t know what to do. He would have to repay him sometime in the future. 

“Zen,” Jumin sniffled quickly before lifting his head off the man’s neck to look up at him. Zen was waiting for his voice with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Zen’s smile grew wider as he grabbed Jumin’s other hand and quickly leaned in for a kiss. Jumin immediately felt cleansed of all the events that had happened that day. 

All he needed was Zen.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is just a little angst/fluff oneshot of juzen bc im a whore for the enemies to lovers idea or fake enemies concept and i love them and i never see any angst with jumin so i needed to fill the void in my heart myself i guess


End file.
